


Human Diary

by shittyfandomwritings



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Inspired by Music, OCs that don’t matter lmao, aaaaa i kind of hate how this turned out, its based on human diary, o well, whY AM I SAYING LMAO SO MUCH LMAO, yo this was so long ago lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 04:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16361003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shittyfandomwritings/pseuds/shittyfandomwritings
Summary: based on the song Human Diary by Danielle Bradbury





	Human Diary

You hated your stomach. 

No matter how hard you exercised, you couldn’t get rid of the flab at your abdominals. No matter how many diet pills you took, you never managed to achieve a thin waist. 

This made you more insecure than you would admit willingly. 

But Calum knew. And he made you feel good about it. Like you really were as beautiful as he said you were. 

Like you were just as, if not more, than your friends. 

Lisa was blonde, slim, and tall, while Aubrey was a petite, busty brunette, making you the average friend.

They were both loud and extremely attractive, which also made you the odd one out. 

“Why are you still friends with them, then?” Calum had said, his arms around you as you both laid on your bed. 

You just shrugged. “I don’t like change, I guess.” You had mumbled the words, second-guessing your decisions. 

He had sensed your uncertainty, pulling you closer to him, and snuggling into your shoulder. “It’s completely fine to not like change, babe.” He had whispered into your hair, tickling your neck and making you giggle. 

Calum knew which days you were feeling down, and which days you were happy, because you told him everything. 

He was your confidante, your best friend. 

Your human diary.

He knew everything. 

He knew what turned you on, what scared you, how you looked like naked - he honestly knew everything about you, even about your abusive father, which only three people in your life knew about. 

He knew all your secrets. And when he left, he took them with him. And you couldn’t stop thinking about it. Did he tell Sabrina, his new girlfriend, about you? How you hated peppers but loved olives? How you loved to wake up to the smell of freshly-brewed coffee? You were paranoid. 

It hurt like hell now, thinking about him. How he smelled like, how his hands felt, how he would laugh after you made a weak joke. How he was now with someone else. 

And what made it worse was that she was beautiful. Definitely more than you. You were a 6, and Sabrina was a 10. She was like a mixture of both Lisa and Aubrey. 

It was horrible, especially since Sabrina lived close to you, so you had to witness how Calum would pick her up everyday, right on the dot, smiling at how gorgeous she looked. 

Your heart clenched every time you saw them together, and you fought back tears as you recalled all the times he had done that exact thing, but for you. 

It seemed to you now that the smile he gave you when you were dating him was more dull and forced. And it haunted you.


End file.
